Definitely Not Earth
by BananaQUEEN13
Summary: Hannah is a girl who, on her first day of 8th grade, is sucked into the world of Trolls. How will Hannah escape? What dangers will she face? Will she ever be able to make it back home? Only the universe can decide. But will Hannah willingly trust the universe to send her home if it brought her into the world of cupcakes and rainbows in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

"Hannah, wake up!" My mom shook me, "You're gonna be late for school!"

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to see my mom holding up two shirts.

"Now, which one would you like to wear?" My mom asked me

In her left hand was a black and white striped dress shirt with a red bow around the waist. In the other was a pink and blue tunic with white trimming at the ends. Both of which I did NOT want to wear under any circumstances. It was gonna be hard to convince my mom into letting me wear my usual clothes though. The first day of school is very important to her, and she always tries to makes me and my siblings look our best. But I definitely did not feel like wearing something cute today. There had to be a way to not wear them…

"Hurry and choose, I'll be upstairs getting the other kids ready." Mom told me

Perfect.

Once she left, I hung the two shirts back up and took down a blue BYU shirt and my dark, red-violet jacket I got handed down to me by my cousin. This jacket was my favorite. I wore no other. The thing I admired most about it was the rather large white drawstring that I liked to mess around with when I was bored. I then got out a pair of black pants and I changed into my clothes.

Once I was done, I climbed upstairs through the kitchen, and into the living room where a big basket full of shoes was placed. I dug through the basket and I took out some black flip flops. These flip flops used to be packed with Styrofoam on the inside, but now, after all the times I wore them, we're flattened and no longer had the nice feel to them when my feet sunk into them. I then went to the bathroom, where my mom was doing my grumpy siblings' hair. Once she saw what I was wearing, her eyes went wide. She spit out the hair bands she had in her mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" She snapped

"I didn't like the clothes you picked out." I simply said

"Fine! Then don't come to me when you make a bad first impression because of the clothes you are wearing!" She huffed

I smirked as she turned her head back to the kids. She didn't know how wrong she was about me making a bad first impression. First, the kids at school already know how I am. I am known as an artistic person at school. I also have reputation for loving bananas so much, that I am occasionally called the banana queen. Second, if people know how I am, then they should know that I need pockets. To me, pockets are love, pockets are life. Without them, where in the world would I put my hands? On my head? So I think my friends would understand my choice of clothing. I don't think there was any possible way that I would make a bad first impression.

Finally, my family finished getting ready for school and we gathered in the mini van to go to school. After my mom dropped me off at my middle school, I went inside to find my friends. I found them in the library, grabbing their chromebooks (mini laptops we carry around to classes). I walked over to them and I got greeted with a friendly hug from Jacey, my BWF. BWF stands for Best Weirdo Friend, which I gotta say, describes me and Jacey perfectly. After we grabbed our chromebooks, the first bell rang, telling the students to start gathering up at the gym for an assembly. I was about to exit the school library, when something caught my eye. From the corner of my eyes, a little light shown in between one of the bookshelves. I started walking towards the light, curious of what it was.

"Hannah, are you coming?" Jacey asked.

"I'm coming just go on." I answered.

And so, she walked away. The librarian was down at the assembly as well as all the other teachers and staff, so I was totally alone. I moved aside the books to see a small mouse hole. Curious to see what the light source of the glow emitting from the hole was, I reached into the hole. All the sudden the light started to grow bigger, and I started to panic, fearing what the light was going to do to me. I tried to scurry away from the light, but it swallowed me and I was sucked into a strange rainbow like tunnel. I started screaming, realizing that I was falling, and I fainted.

I woke to see that I was NOT in Middle School. In front of me seemed like a town built for giants. The paths going through the giant town were rainbow colored, strangely. Behind me was a large tree with colorful pod-like structures hanging on its branches. I raised my arm to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming to see that my arm was way different. Instead of my actual arm, I had some short stubby one. It was a light mint green, and what freaked me out was that I only had four fingers, like how they do hands in cartoons. I let out a yelp of surprise as I saw my arm. I proceeded to pinch myself, confident this was a dream. I definitely felt the pinch, and I owed, rubbing my arm. This wasn't a dream? Maybe it was just one of those dreams that you can kinda feel stuff? I pinched myself even harder to try to prove my theory.

"OW!" I definitely felt it.

But if it hurt that bad, didn't that mean I wasn't dreaming? I started pinching myself even more desperately wanting this to be a dream. Yelping at every pinch.

"Why are you pinching yourself?" said a voice behind me, belonging to a child.

I turned around to see the most strangest creature ever. It had large ears, hair standing straight up, and the most unusual nose. The little fella reminded me of that really ugly troll doll my grandma had at her house. Except this little guy was adorable.

"What are you?" I asked surprised at the sight of the creature.

"The same as you, silly! A troll!" He answered

Wait, this little guy was a troll? How is that even possible? Trolls weren't real! They were just toys! Wait, did he say I was the same as him? I lifted my hand up to my head feeling for hair similar to his. I still felt my bangs that almost went over my eye, but as my hand went up, I felt that my hair didn't flow down my back like usual, it stuck straight up! I took some of my hair to look at it, seeing that it was a very light blue color. I started uncontrollably panting in shock of what I had become, and I fainted once again. Which was pretty weird. Before this I never fainted. Not even when my class dissected frogs at science last year.

I woke to see the face of the little troll I met earlier. As I looked around, I found myself in a hospital like place. I was in a white hospital bed, a window in the wall beside the bed, revealing that I wasn't on a building on the ground, but in the tree I saw earlier

"Dr. Plum! She's awake!" The little troll I saw earlier exclaimed as he saw my eyes open.

I then saw a purple troll with a stethoscope hung around her neck, and bandaids sticking in her yellow-green hair walk into the room.

"Oh wonderful! You gave this little guy a scare you know!" She told me,

"I thought you died!" He told me

"The name's Dr. Plum Plimsy, you can call me Dr. Plum." She introduced herself, "Who may you be? I have never seen you around here, and as a doctor, I know every troll here at the Troll Tree."

"The name's Hannah, but I'm not a troll! I don't know how or why I got here. I just don't know what to do!" I started panicking

"Whoa whoa! Calm down! We wouldn't want you fainting again. And what do you mean you're not a troll? You sure do look like one. Take a look see if you don't believe me." She grabbed a mirror out of her hair and handed it to me.

I gasped at the sight. I had light mint green skin, the same as my arm of course, and light blue colored hair that stuck straight up, but needed a little taming. I also saw that I had a light purple nose and glitter freckles, and big ears similar to the little boys and Dr. Plum's. I still had my blue eyes which was little relief. I was wearing a white garment, which Dr. Plum must've dressed me in.

"Oh fudgisicles! What happened to me!" I exclaimed

"Don't look at me, I don't even know what you think you were to begin with." Dr. Plum said.

"I gotta get back home!" I exclaimed

"Well, where do you live?" Dr. Plum asked

"Well, for starters, I live on a planet called Earth." I said sarcastically,

"What's Earth?" The little troll boy asked

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FREAKIN EARTH IS!?" I panicked

"If you come from a place we don't even know of, we have got to discuss this with the queen. Maybe she will know what to do. This is too big for just a doctor to deal with. The good news is that you are in full health!" She told me.

I huffed. Like that was supposed to help me. Sure, it was always good to not be sick, but that doesn't help with me getting back home.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked suddenly

Dr. Plum pointed at my shirt, jacket, and pants hanging on a chair beside my bed, "We'll leave so that you can change, then we will go to see the Queen. "

They left the room, and I changed into clothes, taking off the white hospital garments I had on. I then walked out of the room to see Dr. Plum waiting for me.

"Where'd the little guy go?" I asked

"I sent him home back to his family. There was no need to bring him along." She answered.

We walked to the entrance of the hospital. Dr. Plum opened the door and I saw that there was a little porch leading to a large branch that other pods hung on. I gulped as I looked down at how far up we were. Wow, that was high.

Seeing that I was nervous about the height we were at, Dr. Plum said, "It's ok, I will be here for you if you fall. And of it makes you feel better, no troll has ever fallen off the troll tree and got seriously hurt, so I don't think it's gonna happen now."

"T-thanks?" I said, still unsure of if I was gonna fall or not.

Dr. Plum put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see her comforting smile. I took a deep breath and smiled back, trusting her to keep me safe. We then walked out onto the branch and she led me to the queen's pod.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we reached the queen's pod, Dr. Plum rapped on the door. A pink troll with darker pink hair, a sapphire blue dress, and a leafy crown answered the door. This must be the queen, considering the fact that she had a crown on her head.

"Oh Dr. Plum! Come in!" She trilled

She opened the door open for us and we entered the large pod. It wasn't exactly what I expected for a Queen. I was kinda expecting a castle or something. Instead the queen just lived a pod like all the others except for that it was a lot larger. Its walls were covered with photos of the queen and some others trolls. One particular photo caught my attention. It seemed like a group photo with the queen and all of her friends. In the back of the photo stood a large blue troll with pale blue hair who was holding a green worm, and a strange long necked, four legged troll with a green hat on his blue locks that hung downwards unlike the others. On the far right stood a hot pink troll with orange hair tied up in a loose ponytail, and a cute little yellow troll with blue hair tied up in a red bow. On the far left was a troll that basically was just a tuft of green hair with orange feet, and glittery nude troll who has two trolls standing beside him who had their hair connected. Awkward. In the middle, a teal troll with navy blue hair wrapped his arm around the queen's neck, the queen putting her arm around his waist.

I snapped my attention back to the queen as she offered me and Dr. Plum a seat on her pink sofa. All this pink was kind overwhelming. Almost everything made out of fabric was pink. The only things not pink that I could see was the white coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"Now what may be the cause of your visit?" The queen asked

"Well this troll here doesn't think she is a troll. I haven't ever seen her before, but she says that she is from a planet called Earth." Dr. Plum said "We were hoping you could help us out with this problem."

"Hmmm, what is your name sweety?" She asked me

"Hannah." I answered nervously.

I never really met a royal before. It was kinda nerve-wrecking. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. What if she was the kind of queen's who chopped people's heads off like in Alice in Wonderland? Nah, that was crazy. She clearly was pretty nice to actually be considering helping me out.

"Well, I think I know someone who might figure out what your problem is." She told us, "Oh, and by the way, the name's Queen Poppy. You can just call me Poppy."

Wow! A royal just gave me access to call her name without her royal title! Now I was sure she wasn't gonna chop my head off. She really did want to help!

"Which troll do you think would be able to figure out Hannah's problem?" Dr. Plum asked

"Cybil. She does know about spiritual stuff. She can probably look into Hannah's spirit to see what went wrong and how it all happened." Poppy said.

And with that we went off to see Cybil. Poppy was about to knock on the door when the door opened. Standing in the door was a green troll with teal hair. She wore earrings and a purple dress.

"I sensed your presence." She said, "I can also sense that you have a major problem you need help with."

"Right as always Cybil." Poppy said.

"Please, come in." Cybil said politely

We walked into her pod. In the middle of the pod was some kind of purple, blue, and green rug. Surrounding it were unlit candles that were all different sizes. I wonder what they were for.

"I was just about to start my daily meditation." Cybil told us, "Please sit down."

She gestured to the rug, and we sat down on it, Cybil then sitting down herself in some kind of meditation way.

"Now, I can feel a very strange being in our presence." Cybil looked at me, "And that being us you my darling, what may you be?"

I was a little surprised about how she knew I wasn't a troll almost right away, but I answered anyway.

"I'm a human." I said

"Hmm. I have never heard of your kind before, and I think this is so because you are from a different dimension in space." Cybil said

"This is all starting to sound like a TV show I watch." I snorted

"What's a TV show?" Poppy asked me, confusion clear on her face.

"Oh, I, umm. Nevermind," I chuckled nervously, remembering that theses guys probably didn't have electricity.

"So do you know how to get Hannah back home?" Dr. Plum asked Cybil

"I do not know, but I can try and search through the books we have at our library to see if this had ever happened in the past." She answered

We nodded and we were just about to stand up when we heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Cybil called

In came a familiar looking teal troll. I blushed as I saw how handsome he was. Then I remembered that he was in the photo I saw earlier, and realized this was probably the Queen's boyfriend. I quickly hid my blush as he walked up to us.

"There you are Poppy! Biggie said he saw you walking towards Cybil place." He said

Poppy stood up and hugged him in greeting. But then the teal troll looked to me.

"Who's this?" He asked, "I don't think I've seen her before."

"This is Hannah." Poppy said gesturing to me, I waved shyly, "She is trying to get to back to where she came from. It's all confusing. I'll tell you the details later. What did you need me for?"

"Trolls tending to the gardens are having a problem. There is a bug infestation, and is ruining the crops. They asked for you." He said, "And nice to meet you Hannah, my name is Branch."

"Nice to meet you too!" I replied

"Well I'll be right there, just give me a second." Poppy said and Branch nodded, "Dr. Plum, can you find Hannah here a pod to stay in? It's sounds like it is going to take a while to find her a way home." She paused, looking at my outfit, "And maybe bring her to Satin and Chenille's shop, she can't just wear that for as long as she's staying, no offence."

I nodded in understanding.

"Of course Poppy, good luck with the bug problem!" Dr. Plum smiled

Poppy nodded and headed out the door with Branch.

"Ok then, follow me Hannah." Dr. Plum said, heading to the door. "Thank you for you time Cybil!" She said before we both went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Plum then lead me to a purple, pink, and blue pod. Aw crap, if these 'Satin and Chenille' people, or should I say, 'trolls' had such girly colors like these, I was definitely not looking forward to having an outfit designed by them. But then, I guess I would have to deal with it. My outfit probably is really ugly in a world where girls wore dresses all the time. Dr. Plum then entered the pod. Inside looked like a shop. It had fashionable clothes hung up everywhere, including some shelves with fabric and supplies on them. I had to admit, I kinda like some of these outfits. Satin and Chenille must have a good sense of style.

"Satin, Chenille!" Dr. Plum called, two trolls then revealed themselves from behind a few clothes on a hanger. As they walked over, I realized that their hair was connected like the two trolls in Poppy's picture. One was pink, and one was blue, their hairs seeming to combine colors where they connected.

"Dr. Plum!" The pink one said

"What can we do for you!" The blue one finished for her companion, whom I was assuming was her sister.

"I brought someone for you to design some clothes for!" Dr. Plum said

Satin and Chenille both gasped in excitement as they rushed over to see me.

"What's your name darling!" The pink twin asked me, examining me as if already planning my outfit.

"Hannah?" I answered nervously as the blue one lifted my arm up.

"Oh what a beautiful name!" The blue twin said

"You can leave this doll here with us Plum, and we'll get started!" The other dismissed Dr. Plum

"Well, alright then! See ya girls! Hope you have fun!" Dr. Plum said as she walked out the door… right before popping her head in again, "Oh, and she is new to the troll tree, so she'll need somewhere to stay." Then she left

"Hmmm… A new troll you say? We've never really had a visitor before in the Troll Tree…" The pink twin said

"You'll have to tell us about yourself after we get you all stylish!" The blue twin said

"I have a question first," I said "which one of you is Chenille, and which one of you is Satin?"

"Oh! Well I'm Chenille," the blue one said,

"And I'm Satin!" the pink one finished for her twin, "And this outfit does not suit you."

Wait, what? So I just met these two, and their are already insulting my choice of clothing?!

"No offense." Chenille said

Well, I guess these guys are the experts "None taken." I answered.

"AHA!" Satin exclaimed suddenly, making me jump, "I got the perfect outfit for you! OHHH you'll love it!"

Satin grabbed me by the arm, dragging me along with her to some clothes. She rummaged through them, until she pulled out something. I barely got to see what it was when she started dragging me along with her again to some dressing rooms. She then handed me the piece of clothing, which I realized was a dress, of course.

"Go try it on!" She said excitedly, shooing me away into one of the dressing rooms.

"Ok…" I said, as I went into the dressing room, and closed the door.

I took a look at the dress. It was teal with dark blue swirls close to the rim of the dress. It had straps on the shoulders that had light blue buttons on each end of the straps, unlike Poppy's dress who had two straps, and they connected together. I put it on with some hesitation. I wanted to see how ridiculous I looked, since I was a human I usually didn't look very good in dresses, but there were no mirrors in the dressing room.

"You ready dear!" One of the twins called, "We're really excited to see you!"

"Uh, yeah…" I said nervously

"Well then, come on! Show us your beautiful self!"

I almost scoffed at that, but I did as they said, and slowly opened the door. I heard gasps, and I looked up to Satin and Chenille, worried that they were disgusted of my appearance, to see that they're faces were full of amazement and awe. Wait, did they actually like the appearance of me in a dress?

"Satin, as fashionably skilled as always!" Chenille complimented her sister.

"Oh just wait, you get to pick her accessories." Satin replied

"Uhh… accessories?" I barely able to finish saying as Chenille started dragging me over to some earrings and bracelets.

The two then picked earrings for me after I figured out that my ears strangely stayed pierced when I turned into a troll, and picking out a 'hug time bracelet' for who knows why. Right after that I jumped in surprise as I heard a ding from the bracelet they gave me.

"Hug Time!" Satin and Chenille said at the same time before tackling me into a hug.

So that's what the bracelet was for…

Soon the twins then let me go, "Um excuse me, but," I started, "can I look in a mirror?"

I wasn't to sure of my appearance. Satin and Chenille might of liked how I look, but I know for a fact that my human self was a little too much on the chubby side to wear cute stuff like this. What if it is the same way here?

"Nope!" Chenille said

"We gotta get you to Maddy's first, she's a hairstylist!" Satin told me

"We like giving our customers a surprise!" Chenille finished

"Oh boy…" I said quietly as I was dragged along, Satin grabbing one arm, Chenille grabbing the other.

It wasn't long before we got to Maddy's pod and had my hair done. Maddy is really quick at what she does. But finally, I got what I had been waiting for. Satin, Chenille, and Maddy led me to a tall mirror with some cloth draping over it. Satin and Chenille each grabbed a corner of the cloth, and with loud swoosh, it was taken off of the mirror to reveal…

Wow…

Dang, if I look this good as a troll, then I actually kinda want to stay a troll.

"How do you like you outfit!" Chenille asked me

I was memorized. Which was weird, because I was being memorized by myself.

"I-I love it you guys!" I exclaimed

"That's a job well done." I barely heard Satin whisper to Maddy and Chenille, and they both nodded, smiling.

In front of me, in the mirror, stood a beautiful troll with her pale blue hair tied up into a side ponytail, and a dress that fit her perfectly with the swirls and colors. Chenille had picked out some earrings that hung down about an inch with a small flower made out of diamantes at each end of them, and a purple hug time bracelet.

"Now, we need to get you a pod to stay in for…" Satin started

"How long are you staying?" Chenille asked

"I-I don't know…" I murmured, "I'm kinda trapped here."

"Wait…"

"What?" The twins said one after another.

"I'll explain later." I said

"Well, ok…"

After that, Satin and Chenille led me to some pods. They told me to choose one, and so I scanned over the grove of pods.

And then, one particular pod caught my eye. It had swirly designs all over it like the ocean, and was colored in dark blues, aqua, and light blue. And to think about it, it actually had the same colors as me! I felt drawn to it somehow, and the twins noticed.

"Do you like that one over there hon?" Chenille asked

"uh… yeah… I really do…" I murmered, why did I feel drawn to the pod?

"Oh goody! We suspected that that pod would be the pod you'd be connected to." Satin said

"Connected?" I asked, finally taking my eyes of the pod

"Yes connected!" Chenille replied

"You see, when time come that a troll needs to pick a pod, they need to connect to one." Satin said

"When a troll sets eyes on a pod that suits to them based on their true colors,"

"That pod senses that similarity between the troll and itself,"

"And the two kinda… connect." Chenille finished

"Why?" I inquired

"The truth is…"

"Nobody truly knows."

"Well, there have been many theories,"

"like that it is a way that a pod can start fitting to the owner's needs and wants,"

"but then it could be something even more." The twins answered one after another.

"Huh, cool" I commented simply

The twins then led me to the pod. I opened the door, and had a look inside.

It was pretty empty, but that was obviously gonna change. I was a person that liked decorating. There was a stairway leading to the top floor, and I was already planning where everything was going to go. Maybe a bookshelf there… Wait a minute… did trolls even have books?

"So, now that you've got a pod," Chenille started

"Can you tell us what you mean when you say you're 'stuck here'?" Satin finished

"Well," I started.

I then explained all that had happened. How I was in a school library before getting sucked into a strange light. About the little boy who I first saw. And about meeting Dr. Plum and Queen Poppy, and going to Cybil's place to see how to get me home. They were all amazed from what I had told them, and they had plenty of questions, of which I answered. I told them about cars, and electricity, and about so many things that humans had.

"Wow,"

"That's incredible!" The twins said after I had finished talking.

"Yeah, I guess it is cool…" Then I had a thought.

What if I would never be able to get home? By now, people would've have known I was missing. What if… right now… my mom was crying? What if my whole family was in mourn? What if they just gave up looking? What if I never got to see my family again? Before I knew it, tears were budding my eyes, and soon those buds became waterfalls as I fell to my knees and cried.

"Whoa, are you ok doll?" Satin asked, getting down on the knees with her twin sister to comfort me.

"It's alright, we're here." Chenille said soothingly, hugging me, along with her sister

My sniffs and sobs slowly subsided as I leaned into their hugs. I liked hugs, and these trolls were good at giving them.

"You guys give good hugs." I whispered

"We're glad you like them." Chenille said

"Well I think I know what would cheer you!" Satin said

"A tour!" They both said simultaneously

"A tour? But surely you guys need to go back to your shop…" I said unsurely

"Then we can ask someone else to do it!" Chenille said simply.

"There is so much to see!" Satin exclaimed

Then, they both dragged me outside. They then started looking around, and then they literally picked the first person they saw.

"Hey Summer! Al!" They called to two trolls walking on another branch ahead of them, making their heads snap around.

"Oh hey Satin and Chenille! How ya doin!" One of them replied who had yellow skin and orange hair that was down in piggy tails.

"Oh we're doing good,"

"We wanted to see if you can give this doll here a tour of the troll tree!"

"She's new to it!"

"A visitor! Oh cool! We'd be glad to give her a tour! Right Al, oh buddy, oh pal?" The troll on the branch said happily, who I now assumed was Summer. She nudged the tall troll beside her, who had a book in hand. He was a dark blue with teal hair and round glasses that sat on top of his round, teal nose.

"Uh eh, yeah sure!" The tall guy said nervously, looking up from his book.

All the sudden, Summer, followed by Al, extended their hair and swung over on a branch, causing my jaw to fall open.

"I DIDN'T KNOW TROLLS CAN DO THAT!" I exclaime

"Uhhh, You didn't know?" Summer asked

"Oh, uhh, I'm not really a troll." I explained. They both stared at me in confusion, "Well I am a troll now, but I wasn't one before. I kinda, uh, y'know, transformed into a troll?"

"Hmmm, according to my studies, that should be impossible, are you sure you are all right?" Al asked

"I really don't know…" I answered unsure, making an unsure face appear on Al's face.

"Ok…" Summer said, "Well anywhoooo, let's get started with that tour!" Summer said optimistically, "So what's your name?"

"Hannah"

"Well alrighty Hannah! There are SOOO many things to show you!" Summer exclaimed

She then grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her.

"Well, see ya Satin and Chenille." Al said before he followed us.


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's the farmer's market, and there's Satin and Chenille's shop, and down there is the library where me and Al hang out…" Summer ranted as we raced through the tree.

"Summer, I think you need to slow down." Al told her, "There is no way she heard all of that."

"Oh, ok, sorry." Summer apologized, "Well then, can I show you the library? Unless it would be to boring for you anyway… Al says the library is the best place in the world, but I don't think so…"

"Naw, it's ok! I love books!" I said.

"You do?" Al asked

"Yeah! Of course I do! Why does it surprise you? Can't a troll like books?" I questioned him

"Well, yeah. Trolls can like anything they want." Al answered, "It's just that not many trolls like books in the first place."

"Well that's weird. Where I come from books are very valuable. They help with education, and so many other things." I said

"Well, we use scrapbooks to tell stories!" Summer said

"Scrapbooks?" I said

"Yeah, scrapbooks are…" Summer started

"No, I know what scrapbooks are, but is there a possibility those scrapbooks even have words?" I asked

"Well, sometimes, but most of the time we just tell the story by looking at the pictures." Summer explained and smile

"Well, with books, because there are words, it describes what happens in event even more, Summer." Al said as matter of factly, "I keep telling Queen Poppy that we need to start reading actual books to the children, but she keeps saying that she prefers the scrap books." Al let out a sigh, "When will trolls learn that reading would be better than looking at pictures."

Well at least I knew there were books in this world now.

Al and Summer then swung with their hair, onto the branch where the library was. Wait, I had no idea if I could do that as well! ACK! I'M GONNA DIE!

"Come'on Hannah!" Summer said, "The library's this way!"

"Summer, I don't think she knows how to extend her hair." Al said

"Oh." Summer said, "Well that's ok! We'll teach you!"

Summer then swung back up onto the branch I was on.

"Ok. Let's start out with a few exercises." She said as Al swung over

"Focus on your hair. Think about what you want it to do, and focus on that."

I did as she said. I took a little bit to decide what I wanted to do, and then I closed my eyes.

Home.

Form Home

"You're doing it!" Summer exclaimed, "But, what is it?"

I had formed my hair into the K hill. My hair had turned red to fit the red hills, and one part of it turned white and formed a K. It was a hill right beside my town, and was a great hiking route. The K stood for the first letter of the name of my town, Kanab. It was a small town, but I couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

I missed Kanab.

All my friends and family lived there. My grandma grandpa lived there, and every time I came to their house, grandma always had something yummy and delicious ready for me to snack on. Hannah! Get a grip! You're NOT gonna cry in front of these guys!

"It's, It's complicated to explain." I answered her

"Oh… Ok" Summer murmured, "Well, now it's time for you to try and extend your hair. Try to reach for that branch right there." She said, pointing to a branch near by.

I did as she said, and extended my hair. This wasn't as hard as I thought! I can do this!

"Good job! Now…" I didn't let her finish as I swung down to the library with ease.

They soon followed me, and I smiled proudly. I sure am glad I'm not dead…

"Ha! Fast learner!" Summer chuckled

We then walked into the library. For a place where nobody reads books, it was a pretty big library.

Wait…

Nevermind, most of these books were scrapbooks…

We then walked to a room of the library where actual books were. The room was about the size of my bedroom at home, and it looked as if only one of the books had been checked out of this room, which I was assuming was the book Al had. There were two lovesacs to sit on, and a lamp on a small table in between the two sacks which was the only source of light. It actually was a nice little place. I started looking through the books, and found an interesting one. It was a romance. I then plopped onto one of the lovesacs. Al opened his book up, and plopped onto a lovesac as well. Summer, not knowing anything else to do, fell on top of Al and sat on him, earning a short grunt of surprise.

We read for a while, which actually was getting a little awkward. I looked to Summer and Al. Al was casually reading his book, not even minding the fact that Summer was sitting on him. Summer, on the other hand, kept looking around, and was starting to get a little restless, since she had nothing to do. And so, I thought I'd might start a conversation.

"So how long have you guys been a couple?" I asked

"WHAT! HA HA! WE'RE NOT A COUPLE! I mean, that would be weird! We're friends! I eh uhhh…" AL rambled in embarrassment, his face and ears turning purple.

"Oh uh sorry, my mistake." I apologized

"Well we've been friends for about 12 years." Summer said

"Wow, that's a long time. I'm only thirteen!" I exclaimed in amazement

"I was 4 when I became friends with Al." Summer said

"That makes you 16." I guessed, "What about you Al?"

"17." He said simply, still trying to calm himself down, "But I thought you were older?"

"I get that a lot." I told him, "I may look older, but I may not be the age you think I am."

"Hmmm, it must be nice to look older than you actually are." Summer said, "I'm always so short, and I act like a little kid a lot of the time."

It got silent for a second, and then all the sudden Summer giggled.

"It's kinda funny how I'm so short, and yet I'm friends with this guy," She nudged Al with her elbow, "Who is half giant troll."

"Wait, giant troll?" I asked

"Yeah, there's different kinds of trolls, and a lot of them." Al said, "There are rainbow trolls, which you are, and Summer is a gem troll, since she has a gem in her belly button, tho he doesn't like to show it very often like other gem trolls do."

"That's cool! What other kinds of trolls are there?" I asked

"Well, there are glitter trolls, who seem like their skin is made of glitter. They like walking around with no clothes most of the time. And then there are trollimals that have four feet, a long neck, and fur. And then there are teacup trolls who are really tiny. But don't underestimate those little guys, they are a lot stronger than you'd think. There are also fuzzlings which are basically little tuffs of hair with feet on the bottom. And then, last, but not least, there are giant trolls who are really tall, and are kind of, well, fat." Al explained

"But not this guy! He is half giant troll, half rainbow troll!" Summer told me

"Oh, and don't even get me started with half breeds." Al said

"There's no time for that Al! We need to get back on our tour!" Summer said

I stood up, and I started to followed Summer and Al, who had zoomed past me, Summer dragging him along.

"Hey Al!" I exclaimed before Summer could yank him through the door

"Yeah?" He answered

"Where's the check out in this library?"

"There isn't one! Just take the book, and make sure you bring it back!" Al shouted before he was taken away.

Cool! I ran and catched up with Summer an Al.

Summer and Al showed me a lot of places. Al even told me the history of trolls and how they were eaten by bergen a long time ago, but they were now in peace with the bergens. Which, I found very scary and weird, considering how I was a troll now, and I wasn't really on the top of the food train anymore since I wasn't a human…

Anywho!

We were walking through the farmer market and talking our heads off. We were having a really good time. I even got some things to put in my pod. Of course, I just said for them to save it for me until I came back, which they were happy to do for me. Well, everybody was happy. It was in their genes to be happy and stuff. Huh, not as miserable as the human society, tell you that much…

"Wow you guys, this place is incredible!" I exclaimed, holding some cotton candy, of which I was surprised they had, since I was kind of in a different universe and all.

"Oh just wait until you see Bergen town!" Summer said excitedly, "Oh! You know what! How about we go have some pizza at Star Funkle's tonight?"

Wait.

These guys had pizza.

They one food that I can actually eat without stopping because I loved it so much.

"HOLY FUDGESICLES! YOU GUYS HAVE PIZZA!" I shouted in surprise

"Uh yeah? Do you like pizza?" Al said

"HECK YEAH!" I exclaimed, "I love pizza!"

"Well then it's official! Meet us at the entrance of the troll tree at six, and we'll go there! See ya!" Summer said

"Okee bye!" I said, waving goodbye as I walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while picking up all the stuff I had gotten from the market. A lot of trolls even offered to help me, carrying eve the couch I got with their hair. I made sure to get a watch, so that I could tell time though as well, it was a simple black one, that was actually pretty similar to my dad's, and a drawing notebook and pencils.

After I thanked everybody for helping me in with my stuff, I started organizing the place, looking at my watch every once in awhile. Soon I finished, with help from my hair, which I had found to actually be pretty strong. I took a look over the place, satisfied. To my right, was the entrance to the kitchen, which I had installed a stove and fridge and some cupboards, and an island in the middle of it. I had hung up a few decorations with things saying about food and stuff. In front of me was the living room, where I had placed the leather couch I had gotten, a coffee table to put stuff on, and a bookshelf with several books I found interesting on it. And then, upstairs was my bedroom with a lamp or two, some paintings, and a bed and closet. And the finally, to my right was a simply bathroom with a shower with A LOT of shampoo and conditioner. Heh, it's was kinda funny, considering how much hair trolls had.

It really felt like home. I let out deep sigh, and looked to my watch. 5:57, it read, I had better go and meet Al and Summer now. After cleaning myself up a little bit, I hurry and swung myself from branch to branch to the entrance of the troll tree. I had really gotten the hang of this hair thing. It made me feel a lot more agile than I used to be.

I saw Summer and Al waiting for me at the entrance, and I lowered myself down to them.

"Wow! You're really getting the hang of hair swinging!" Summer exclaimed happily

"Yeah! It makes me A LOT more agile than I used to be." I said

"Alrighty! Now let's go into Bergen Town!" Summer said, and we all walked into Bergen Town together

Bergen Town reminded me a lot more of home. There were actual houses, and buildings, and heck, there was even a donut shop! I just couldn't believe how many things this world has similar to my world! Finally we stopped a large building with a sign saying "Star Funkles Roller-Rink and Arcade" I was wondering how we were supposed to get in, seeing as the building was huge, when I realized the was a little door right beside the big one. We used that door, and we walked into the building. It actually looked pretty cool. In front of us was a staircase leading to kind of a shelf/balcony where the trolls dined, and below looked like a normal restaurant, with a door leading to the arcade and roller rink, a slide leading to the door from the trolls dining area. It actually reminded me of Ratatouille at the end, when there was a normal restaurant, but then there was a balcony type thing where the rats dined.

And so, we walked up to the balcony thingy, and sat down at one of the tables. A little while later, a troll came to our table who had a purple t-shirt wearing some kind of logo, which I was assuming was the Star Funkle's logo, and had a big smile.

"Hello! Welcome to Star Funkle's Roller-Rink and Arcade! My name is Carl, and I will be serving you today. What can I get for ya'll?" He asked

"We'll have a pepperoni pizza, and a vegitarian's pizza. What do you want Hannah?" Summer asked

"Do you guys have Hawaiian pizza?" I asked the waiter, Hawaiian pizza was my favorite.

"I haven't heard of that before. What is it made out of? I'm sure we could make it for you." Carl asked

"Well, it has tomato sauce," I said, and he nodded, noting it down, "With cheese of course, and then it is topped by pineapples and ham."

"Aright! I think we can do that for ya!" Carl said

"Thanks!" I said

"Now what would you like to drink?" Carl asked

"I'll have a lemonade." Al said

"Punch for me!" Summer said

"I'll have a lemonade as well." I said, assuming that these guys don't have Dr. Pepper or Coke, or anything like that.

"Alright! We'll get that out to ya'll in just a moment!" Carl said happily, walking to some double doors I didn't notice before, which I assumed those doors lead to where the food was cooked.

"This is a nice place." I said, trying to start a conversation while we waited.

"Yeah." Summer said, and Al pulled a book out of his hair and started reading it.

"So who's having the veggie pizza?" I asked curiousl

"I am." Al said, raising his hand slightly, "Vegetarian pizza is a lot healthier that pepperoni pizza. You pizza on the other hand, actually sounds pretty interesting." Al put his book down, "Tell me, what it's like where you came from? What is Hawaii, assuming that that's the word the pizza you named is after. Is it a place? A famous place?"

"Ok Al, now you're talking too much. And be careful, what if you're hitting a sensitive topic?" Summer whispered to Al

"No no, it's ok. I'll tell you guys everything." I said, "It's the least I could do after that wonderful tour you guys gave me."

"Well, ok then!" Summer said, " Go on, tell us about yourself!"

I told them everything. How I came from a totally different universe, how I got here, how I actually don't know how I got here (lol), and so many other things, like what I told Satin and Chenille.

"That is… well… I… ehm" I could see that Al's scientific little brain was about to explode with all the information I put into it, "All this information could change this world! It could improve it in so many ways, it could change our lives! Hannah! How come your brain has not exploded when you were in your old world! I mean, this is amazing! This could be the beginning of an new era!" Al started fannerding

Al kept on talking and talking until, finally, our pizzas came out, along with our drinks. The hawaiian pizza looked delicious! I was so excited to take a bite of it. And so, I took a piece and bit into it, savoring the yummy taste in my mouth. I let out a loud Mmmmmm of satisfaction, and I looked to Summer and Al, who were watching me.

"Do you guys want some?" I asked

"Sure!" Summer said excitedly, eager to try.

"Maybe a little…" Al said,

I handed them each a piece, and they took a bite.

"OMIHAIR THIS IS SO GOOD!" Summer exclaimed, and then Al took a bite.

"Hmmmm, it's a nice mix of sweet and savory, I suppose I like it." Al said, "Do you want a try of my pizza Hannah?"

"Sure!" I said

Al's pizza was topped with bell peppers, olives, onions, and mushrooms. All, of which I loved. Well, I don't really like mushrooms, but I like them on pizza. He then handed me a piece. I took a bite of it, and hummed in satisfaction as I did with my Hawaiian pizza. This place made really good pizzas.

"Delicious!" I said

"I'm glad someone likes vegetarian pizza as much as I do." Al said, glancing to Summer with a smirk, earning a roll of the eyes from Summer.

We finished our pizza after a little while later, of course I finished before Summer and Al, considering I was a really fast eater, and had an endless pit of a stomach. We then played some arcade games. These guys surprisingly had some similar games to the people back on earth. There was one called Pac-Troll which was a game very similar to Pac-Man, but instead of ghosts, there were weird looking spiders with hair tufts on the top of their heads, and instead of Pac-Man, there was a troll, who had to eat cupcakes instead of dots. And if you got a cake, the spiders became scared, and you got to whip them with your hair. I loved that game the most, and I wouldn't get off it. I was trying to beat the highscore of 333,360 points, and, with Summer and Al cheering me on, I beat it, scoring a new highscore of 333,401 points.

"YES!" I exclaimed, "I DID IT!"

Summer and Al hugged me in excitement, and I hugged them back, victory pulsing in my veins, and when they let me go, I pulled of a dance of victory, ending with a loud yeah with my hands in the air. I then giggled, realizing that I just did my embarrassing victory dance, of which I only showed to my BWF Jacey.

We then went to the roller rink. To tell the truth, I was never good at roller skates, and when my family came to a place like this, I usually sat out. But well, for the sake of my new friends, I guess I could try it out. And so, I slipped on the roller skates I rented, and went out onto the rink.

I immediately fell on my face, making Summer and Al giggle. Heh, that the average clumsy Hannah for ya. Summer tried to help me up, and since she was smaller than me, she slipped and fell, landing on top of me. We struggled to get off of one another, and all Al did was just stare with a smirk on the face. Hmph, didn't need him anyway. We could get up ourselves.

After two more minutes we gave up.

"Hey, Al, ol' buddy ol' pal?" Summer said sheepishly, looking up at him from our tangle of arms and legs.

"Yeah?" Al said

"Can help us out?" She asked

"Alright you dorks." He said, grabbing my hand and Summer's hand in his hands, and yanked us up.

"Thanks, but you can't call us dorks when you're one yourself, and not to mention a neek." Summer smirked

"What the heck does neek mean?" Al asked

"It's something I made up. It' a mix of a nerd and a geek." Summer said as-a-matter-of-factly

"I like it!" I said with a shaky voice, holding on Al's arm, on the verge of slipping again.

"Ok, now it's time for some roller skating lessons." Al said, peeling me off of him

"Whoa!" I said as I held my arms out and rolled backwards away from Summer and Al, stiff legged.

"First rule. Don't stand like that." Al said, Summer giggling.

"How else am I supposed to stand?!" I exclaimed

"Like how I am." Al said simply, I looked at him. His legs were more relaxed than mine, and he distributed the weight on his feet to keep himself balanced.

Ok, I can do this. I relaxed my legs, and found my balance. I slowly lowered my hands to test if I was standing right. Ha! I wasn't falling. I GOT DIS!

"Good job! Now for the hard part." Al said, "Keeping your balance when moving."

I gulped. I was good at standing now, but how the heck was I supposed to keep my balance while moving?!

"Now, It's kind of like walking." Al said, starting to skate in front of me.

I studied his feet movement, and once I got it, I tried moving my feet the same way. I started forward, and I stumbled a little bit, but I regained my balance, and went on. Soon enough, I got the hang of it, and I was skating along like a pro! Well, a wobbly, shaky, and unbalanced pro that is…

"Hey! You're getting the hang of it!" Summer exclaimed happily

"Ha! This is fun!" I said as I started to wobbly run away from them, "Catch me if you can!"

Summer giggled as she zoomed more gracefully towards me. I tried to speed up as fast as I could without falling down, which proved to be a challenge. Soon enough, Summer caught me, well, more of pounce on me, make us both fall down.

Again.

But, it was to be expected right? It is my first time actually skating anyway.

After some time later, we finished skating to go home. We were walking together, chattering about the good time we had. It was really a great night. I think I was gonna like it here.

And then, all the sudden, Cybil appeared right in front of us, lowering herself down by her hair on a tree branch.

"ACK!" I yelped in surprise, along with Summer and Al.

Cybil had a look of concern on her face, which actually kind of surprised me, since I had assumed she was always the calm one.

"Hannah, you must come with me to my pod at once, there is great deal I must discuss with you." Cybil said seriously

I had no clue what would get Cybil so worried like that, but there was one thing I did know. And that was that it was bad. And it had to do with me.


	6. Chapter 6

I rushed with Cybil to her pod fast as I could, swinging from branch to branch, and running as hard as our little legs could could go. I left Summer and Al behind, because Cybil said this was private matter. Finally Cybil's pod came in sight, and we all went inside. The pod' windows were covered, making it dark inside. The only light was the candles that were placed around the rug earlier, which had been lit since the last time I was here. Cybil led me to the rug in the circle of candles, and I sat down, my legs crossed.

"I was meditating on your situation, when I saw something I never would have expected." Cybil explained, crossing her legs, and putting her pointer finger and thumb together in a meditative pose, "I saw your universe, Hannah, and I think you should meditate with me so that I can show you what I saw."

"Ok." I said, a little nervous. I never really meditated before, but I bet Cybil was going to show me how.

"Ok. Now get comfortable. Let your body relax, clear your mind." Cybil instructed, closing her eyes.

I let out a soft sigh and copied her pose. I closed my eyes, and I tried clearing my mind. That proved to be hard, since I had so much going on in my head, including the curious thoughts of what Cybil could've seen. But soon, I found peace, and now all that I struggled doing was not falling asleep, but otherwise, I felt in a good meditative mood. A few seconds later, my eyes shot open to see myself surrounded by not really darkness, but blackness. If I was in the dark, I wouldn't have been able to see Cybil waiting for me.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around, except, I couldn't see anything. It was all just black.

"Right now, nowhere." Cybil said, "This "place" has no specific place on a map, or anything for that matter."

"Wait, what?" I puzzled

"Where are in a rip between your universe and mine." Cybil said, "This should have never been here."

I gasped, this… this was amazing. Except, what did Cybil mean that it shouldn't have ever been here? Is it causing problems? Omigosh, this is turning into Doctor Who.

"It is because of this rift that I saw what I saw." Cybil explained, "And now I feel I should show what I saw to you."

All the sudden the blackness disappeared to show something familiar. Wait…

This was my house! My eyes almost got teary as I looked around and saw that I was standing in the doorway. In front of me was the living room, where the piano, T.V., and couch was. In the room right next to it was the dining room. I saw there that my siblings were sitting around the table, eating. They seemed as if they didn't know I was gone. That was strange. I saw Cybil standing on the table beside the doorway where I was. She was staring at me. Wait, she was smaller than me? I raised my hand to look at it, and I saw that my hand was normal, no exotic colors, and my other finger was back. I looked down at myself. I was wear the same thing I was wearing last time I was human.

"This confirms what I had thought." Cybil said gravely

Nervousness, and almost panic, started building up in me as I started to wonder what Cybil thought.

"Hannah!" I heard faintly, making my head snap around, "Come upstairs! It's time for dinner!"

Wait, what?

I then heard somebody going up the stairs.

I gasped.

Was that?

No way.

"What took you forever?" My mom said

"I was finishing a drawing." Somebody with familiar dirty blonde hair with blonde highlights said.

The face of that familiar person was the last thing I saw as I fainted, collapsing to the ground.

"Uuuuuuggghhh…" My eyes opened to see the worried faces of Summer, Al, Poppy, and Cybil gazing down on me,

"Oh OH! SHE'S AWAKE!" Summer exclaimed happily

My head was banging. Gosh, did I have too much pizza or something?

"Let's give her some room to breathe guys." Al said, backing everyone off

I slowly sat up, although my whole body was screaming not to.

"Ugh, what happened…" I groaned, holding a hand to my head.

Then it hit me. I remembered all that I saw. I had turned human again! I quickly looked at the hand I was holding to my head, but all I saw was my troll hand. I single tear rolled down my cheek. I wanted to go home so bad. I wanted to be with my mom again, and hug her as tight as I could. I wanted to have her hold me, and tell me that everything was going to be okay. More tears slid down my face, and dampened my cheeks as I cried.

Summer gasped, "Oh Hannah..." She murmured, rushing over to hug me.

I kept crying, even when everybody gathered around me in a group hug. I felt as if nothing could make me feel better. Everybody's hugs were all in vain. Heck, my family doesn't even know I'm gone because of some… thing who was taking my place. I felt miserable. I doubted there was any way I could go back home anyway…

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted unexpectedly, making everyone gasp.

They all backed away, and I stopped out of, I-Don't-Care-Who's Pod.

I found my pod and walked inside. I was walking to go upstairs, when I caught a little glimpse of something from the mirror of the bathroom. I stopped and turned around, and curiously walked to the bathroom. I gasped once I saw my reflection in the mirror. I remembered the little history lesson Al gave me. Branch wasn't always so colorful. And now…

Neither was I…


	7. Chapter 7

So this is what it feels like to be grey...

Miserable...

Lonely...

Sad…

It wasn't fun at all, but I didn't know how to get rid of it. I had nothing to be happy about. I was stuck in a totally different universe, and I had no clue how to get back home.

I felt totally helpless.

I have been stuck here for three weeks now. I spend most of my time in my pod. Summer offered for me to stay in her pod, considering how I had my very own pod at so young, but I refused. They must've thought that I would only be staying for a little while, and the pod kinda acted like a hotel room. They thought they could figure out a solution to this, and I'd be home with a snap of their fingers.

Nope.

I was stuck here.

And I bet I was gonna be stuck here forever.

Suddenly I heard knock on the door of my pod. I ignored it.

"Hannah?" I heard Poppy say

I only grunted as I laid sideways on the couch.

"Hannah, I know you're in there."

"Go away." I snapped

"I brought someone with me. He has had an experience like yours before." Poppy said

"I don't care." I growled

"Ok, Hannah, I know you're are not a good mood right now, but I really think you need this." Poppy tried convincing me, "And plus, it took a lot of convincing to get him here, since he doesn't really like talking about turning gray."

"Uuuuggghhh." I moaned as I decided to go and open the door and get it over with.

I opened the door, and I saw Poppy, and behind her was Branch. Of course, I knew it was him who was gonna talk to me, since he as the only troll who had ever been gray for a really long period of time. They both walked in, and we sat down.

"So I am sure you remember Branch, right?" Poppy asked

"Yeah, I remember him." I said, staring at him, obviously making him nervous even more than he was before.

"Well that's good." Poppy said, "He's here to talk to you."

"Yeah, you already said that." I murmured

"Oh… well then, I um…" Poppy chuckled nervously.

"I'll take care of this Poppy." Branch said, shaking off is nervousness and looking straight back at me with a serious look on his face, which surprised me.

"Look, Hannah was it?" Branch said, and I nodded, "Well Hannah, I know how you feel. Heck, I was like how you are right now for more than twenty years." My eyebrows raised a little in surprise at that, "But you don't have to be this way. We will find way to get you back home. No matter the cost, because you know what?" Branch paused, "Nobody should be gray. But hiding away from society keeps you gray, I learned that the hard way. I rejected everybody who tried to help my be happy again." Branch twitched an ear and looked apologetically to Poppy, who smiled softly, "But then, I opened up, and shared my feelings, and that was when I was able to be happy again."

I looked down and thought about it. I hated being grey. It felt so sad. I had no happiness. I felt there was no hope. I wanted it all to be gone. I wanted to be happy again, but it felt so hard. But hey, I guess I gotta give it a shot.

"You're right." I murmured, "I'm sorry for being such a butthole to you guys."

"It's understandable." Branch said.

"Summer and Al are missing you, I think you should go to them. I think they are at the library." Poppy said.

I nodded, and then they left, and then I went to go to the library.

Soon, I got to the library, and I went inside. I went into the room where we hung out last time I was here, and I saw Summer and Al.

"Hannah! I'm so happy to see you!" Summer, exclaimed, jumping off of the lovesac she was sitting on, and coming over to give me a hug.

"Yeah, you too." I murmured, letting Summer hug me, but not hugging back. Al came over and gave me a hug too.

"You really were got us worried when you wouldn't come out of your pod." Al said

"Yeah I know, I was really being a butthole." I sighed sadly, "Sorry you guys."

"It's ok." Summer said, letting me go, "I know what you were going through was difficult"

"The question is, what got you out of your pod?" Al asked

"Poppy and Branch came over, and Branch had a talk with me." I answered simply.

"Well that's good. Al and I we just about to go to my Nana's pod to make some treats." Summer said, "Would you like to come with?"

"Sure." I said, and we walked together to Summer's Nana's pod

Once we got there, We knocked on the door, and out came an elderly looking yellow troll with light blue eyes, lilac colored hair that was put into two buns on each side of her head, and a purple dress with a stylish lilac scarf. Something about her reminded me of someone though… I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's wonderful to see you, youngins!" Nana happily welcomed us in a british accent, "I was just setting out the ingredients we needed to make chocolates for you!"

Hmmm, her voice sounded very familiar… And Summer calls her Grandma Nana? This is all starting to remind me of someone… WAIT, DID SHE SAY WE WERE GONNA MAKE CHOCOLATES! THIS LADY IS LIKE THE TROLL VERSION OF MY NANA! WHAT THE WHA!

"Thanks Nana!" Summer trilled happily, "Shall we start?"

"Oh yes! Come in! Let's make those chocolates!" Nana opened the door wider to let us in

Heh, I guess I kinda won't be without family. This person is like the reincarnation of my nana. Then Nana looked to me,

"And what may your name be dear?" Nana asked me.

"Hannah." I answered

"What a lovely name. Ha, and what a coincidence! I had tried to convince Summer's parents to name her Hannah, but no, they had to go with Summer." Nana let out a little chuckle, "Not that Summer is a bad name, it's just I had hoped to have a part in naming my first grandchild. At least there's another one on the way."

Wait, Summer's mom is expecting? Well, now that I think of it, I haven't ever met Summer's family.

"OOOOOHHHH! I'm so excited!" Summer exclaimed, "Being an only child is BOOOOORING!"

"Your mother and father are coming over soon. They said it's been to long since we all did something together." Nana said.

"Oh! This is gonna be F.U.N!" Summer trilled.

We all went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Summer's parents came. Summer's dad was yellow with blue hair, and Summer's mom was red with orange hair. I could see where Summer's features came from.

"MOM! DAD!" Summer exclaimed happily, running over to them, "It's been tooooo long since I've seen you both."

"Haha! It's nice to see too, cupcake!" Summer's dad chuckled

"How's it been going with you in your pod?" Summer's mom asked

"Oh, it's just wonderful!" Summer exclaimed, "But it gets kinda lonely without you guys around, at least I got Al to keep me company!"

I sighed sadly. Summer's parents seem awesome. I wish I had mine here with me. I wonder what my family would look like as trolls. Then I looked to Summer's mom. Nana said there was a little one on the way, then why doesn't Summer's mom look… well y'know… pregnant?

"How's the podling doing?" Nana asked Summer's parents as she walked over.

"It's doing well." Summer's dad informed her

"We think that it will open in about a month or so." Summer's mom said

"Oooohhhh! I'M SO EXCITED!" Summer exclaimed, "I've always wanted a sibling!"

Wait, podling? Sibling? In a month? Did little trolls come from pods? WHAT THE WHA?

"Who's this young lady here?" Summer's mom asked, looking to me

"Her name is Hannah." Summer answered, "She's a friend of mine and Al's

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Hannah, my name is Phoenix!" Summer's mom greeted me

"And my name is Sky. If you don't mind me asking, why are you grey?" Summer's dad asked,

Phoenix lightly whacked him upside the head and whispered, "Shush! You could be hitting a sensitive topic!"

"Well sorry, it's just that there hasn't been a grey troll in years, and I was just curious." Sky whispered back

"It's fine, but I'd rather not say why I turned grey…" I murmured, not wanting to have to explain the whole thing.

"That's just fine sweetie." Phoenix said

"Well, anyway, let's make those chocolates!" Summer said, trying to get off the topic

And so, we went into to the kitchen. Everybody helped with something, Summer and Al were chopping up some stuff, Phoenix and Sky were in charge of mixing the different ingredients for each batch of chocolates together, and then I was in charge of melting the chocolate on the stove. Everybody else were talking to each other and laughing at each other's jokes while they worked, but I just stay silent, and work quietly on my job. That is, until I started humming a tune that had stuck in my head for the whole time we were working. Summer noticed, and she looked over to me.

"What's that song you're humming?" She asked

"Huh?" I snapped my head, caught off guard by the question

"You're humming, what song is it?" She asked again

"Oh, uhh, it's a song named Don't Worry Be Happy." I answered

"I like the sound of it. Could you maybe sing it for us?" Summer asked

"I-Uhhh," I stuttered

I did know how to sing, and I loved doing it. I had gotten my singing voice from my mother. She used to sing for weddings and things like that. But I'm not as good as her. I don't sing the type of music she sing, I focus more on pop songs, because they fit with my voice more. But if I could name the one thing I am scared of the most, it was singing in front of people. I got terrified to the point where my leg would start shaking like a chihuahua. Before I knew it, Summer's whole family looked to me, having heard the conversation between us, their eyes encouraging my to sing.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not that good of a singer…" I murmured

"Well then what was that good singing voice I heard behind humming then?" Nana asked,

"Well, I um…" I began to get nervous, "I have stage fright…"

"Well, I don't see any stage here," Summer said, "And you don't have to be nervous around us, we're your friends!"

"Well…" I hesitated, "Ok…"

"Yeah!" Summer and the others said excitedly, then they quieted down, looking to me.

I already felt my legs turning to slush, but I shook my head in attempt to shake the fear away, and I took a deep breath, and I sang.

" _Here's a little song I wrote_

 _You might want to sing it note for note_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _In every life we have some trouble_

 _But when you worry you make it double_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _Don't worry, be happy now_ "

All the sudden weird looking glow bug thingies came flying to me, helping me sing the next part. What. The. Holy. Crapidoodles…

" _Don't worry_

 _(bugs: Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy_

 _(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy_

 _(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry_

 _(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy_

 _(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy_ "

When I started singing the second verse, everybody else joined in. Even know they didn't know the words, they sang with me in perfect harmony. Sky taking bass, Phoenix and Nana singing Alto, and Summer taking Soprano. Al surprisingly had a nice high singing voice with a lot of range, but I didn't know what to call it.

" _Ain't got no place to lay your head_

 _Somebody came and took your bed_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _The landlord say your rent is late_

 _He may have to litigate_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Don't worry)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Be Happy)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh_

 _Here I give you my phone number_

 _When you worry call me, I make you happy_

 _Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Don't worry)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Be happy)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh_

 _Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style_

 _Ain't got no gal to make you smile_

 _But don't worry, be happy_

 _'Cause when you worry your face will frown_

 _And that will bring everybody down_

 _So don't worry, be happy_

 _Don't worry, be happy now_

 _Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Don't worry)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Be happy)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Don't worry)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Be happy)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _Now there, is this song I wrote_

 _I hope you learned it note for note_

 _Like good little children_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _Listen to what I say_

 _In your life expect some trouble_

 _When you worry you make it double_

 _Don't worry, be happy, be happy now_

 _Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Don't worry)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Be happy)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Don't worry)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Be happy)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh_

 _Don't worry, be happy_ "

 _Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Don't worry)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Don't worry, don't worry, don't do it, be happy)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Put a smile on your face, don't bring everybody down)_

 _Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(Don't worry)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh_

 _(It will soon pass, whatever it is)_

 _Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _Ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh_ "

And then I sang the last part

" _I'm not worried, I'm happy_ " I finished smiling from ear to ear, and everybody started clapping and whistling

Wait. Suddenly more trolls are here… did they see that whole thing? I suddenly got really nervous and my legs started to slightly shake, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Hannah, you're blue again!" Summer exclaimed happily

Wait what? I looked down at myself. I was colorful! Well, what do you know, Branch was right. All I needed to do was to get out of my pod.

"I'm so happy for you!" Summer exclaimed, hugging me, ending up with everybody coming around in a group hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are my friends." I said.

"I'm glad that you're glad that we're your friends!" Summer giggled

"We're just glad you're happy." Al said

"Thanks you guys…" I said

"No problem." Summer said before she let go

"Now let's get to making those chocolate!" I said excitedly, finally with the happiness that I have been needing for three weeks now.


End file.
